


Губернатор

by Millennium_ao3



Category: Political RPF - Russian 20th c., Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, Obscene lexicon, Policies, Politics, Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millennium_ao3/pseuds/Millennium_ao3
Summary: Сергей Фургал тайно летит в Москву, чтобы встретиться с Алексеем Навальным и заручиться его поддержкой. Второй раз Шпорту он не проиграет.
Relationships: Alexei Navalny/Sergey Furgal





	Губернатор

Попасть в Москву тайно оказалось той ещё задачей. Он, даже родным, не сказал куда именно летит, просто сказал "по делам", а они и не стали спрашивать. За ним хоть и нет такого пристального наблюдения, но после прошлых выборов в Губернаторы края, глаз все же стараются не спускать. Перелет был спокойным, хотя Сергей предпочел бы поездку на поезде, но это было бы слишком долго, его отсутствие точно бы заметили. Москва кишит людьми, она всегда невероятно живая, в движении. После довольно умиротворенного Хабаровска, находится в столице, где постоянно откуда-то играет музыка, а яркие витрины освещают не хуже фонарей. Кремль наверняка очень красивый, но желания идти на площадь не было абсолютно никакого. Фургал поёжился от довольно холодного ветра, дующего прямо в лицо.

Мужчина посмотрел в экран телефона, пытаясь понять, куда ему нужно идти. Главное не заблудиться в этом огромном городе. Денег у него с собой не так уж и много, только на отель, еду и метро, на такси у него нет. Вроде он идет туда, куда нужно. Рождественский бульвар... спрашивать совета у прохожих он не хочет. К тому же они бегут так, что кажется, будто собьют тебя с ног, если ты встанешь у них на пути. Это опасно, если вдруг кто узнает об этой встрече, у него будут довольно большие проблемы с верхушкой власти.

Фургал хочет заручиться помощью _Алексея Навального_.

Его «Умное Голосование» возможно обеспечит ему победу, на выборах в сентябре. По крайней мере, хоть какая-то часть Хабаровского края отдаст свой голос за него. Он не отдаст победу Шпорту второй раз, он просто _обязан_ вытащить свой край из ямы, в которую его загоняет Едро, и почему-то единственным решением, что пришло в голову, это попросить помощи у Алексея. Естественно он проведет и предвыборную компанию и сбор подписей, это все само собой разумеется, но ему нужна нормальная агитация и в интернет пространстве. Когда он наконец подошел к нужному, как он надеется, зданию, Фургал сглотнул.

Внутри все скрутило от страха, будто он в школе не выучил стих, а первым вызвали именно его. В голове проносятся проклятья, мольбы чтобы это на самом деле был не он, но фамилию повторяют вновь и тебе приходится встать и идти к доске, с дневником. Подойдя к столу учителя, протянуть его и промямлить «Извините, я не выучил», поймать на себе пристальные взгляды одноклассников, пока учитель тебя отчитывает, а внутри все крутит и даже возникает чувство, будто тебя сейчас вырвет.

Примерно это сейчас чувствует Сергей. Он делает глубокий вдох и открывает дверь. Заходя в помещение, Фургала сразу обдало теплом и даже защипало щеки. Приятное ощущение. Мужчина прошел по коридору, надеясь наткнуться на кого-нибудь, чтобы спросить, где Алексей. Предприниматель посмотрел за угол и увидел Любовь Соболь, мирно разговаривающую с Миловым, занимаясь чем-то в своем ноутбуке. Сергей ещё раз вздохнул, стараясь успокоить новую волну беспричинного страха. Мужчина выглянул, довольно скромно постучав по двери. Реакция мгновенная. В помещении все сразу посмотрели на него в явном напряжении. 

— Здравствуйте. – поздоровался Сережа, кивнув для верности головой. – Сергей Фургал.

Было неловко. Какое-то время все после этого молчали, а затем к нему подошла Соболь и таки пожала выдвинутую вперед руку. Чтобы отвлечься, Сергей начал рассматривать интерьер.

— Здравствуйте. По какому вопросу, Сергей...?

— Иванович. – закончил за неё Фургал. – Я к Алексею Анатольевичу. Он тут?

— Да, он в комнате отдыха. Дальше по коридору. – подтвердил Милов. – Давайте я вас провожу, чтобы вы не заблудились.

Оторвав взгляд от лазурных стен, Фургал пошел вслед за Миловым. Они ему не доверяют, и Сергей не может винить их. В этом году Навальный рискнул вступить в предвыборную гонку, против Путина, поэтому каждое новое лицо, появившееся из воздуха, кажется потенциальной угрозой.

— Вы откуда? – поинтересовался Владимир.

— Хабаровский край. – просто ответил Сергей и сразу получил чуть удивленный взгляд через плечо. – Я пришел просить помощи.

Владимир внимательно на него посмотрел, а затем открыл дверь в комнату отдыха. Там за ноутбуком, в пуфике, сидел Навальный, что-то активно печатая. Сергей задержал взгляд на нем, рассматривая. Видимо Алексей действительно был увлечен, ведь даже не заметил присутствия посторонних в комнате. Через эту комнату постоянно кто-то ходит, поэтому Леша уже не обращает на это внимания.

— Леша, к тебе гость.

— Ммм? – Навальный поднял глаза на них и сразу встретился взглядом с Сергеем. Юрист закрыл ноутбук и поставил его на столик, вставая.

От взгляда Алексея, почему-то, по спине пробежались приятные мурашки. Было в глазах основателя ФБК что-то такое, что внутри все переворачивается.

— Оставишь нас? – спросил Навальный, обращаясь к Милову. Тот напряженно кивнул и вышел из помещения. Было заметно, что ведущий явно не хочет оставлять Алексея наедине с незнакомым человеком. Навальный, напротив, был более чем спокоен.

Сергей снял с себя куртку и повесил её на локоть. Политик махнул рукой на дверь, предлагая пройти в другой кабинет. Очевидно, что этот разговор не для посторонних. Спокойствие юриста, по крайней мере внешнее, сильно контрастировало с явным напряжением Фургала, который был как на иголках.

Они зашли в кабинет. Помещение было светлым, хоть и не очень просторным. Уютные красные креслица, диванчик того же цвета, рабочий стол, на котором стояла рамка с фото. Стены мягкого голубоватого цвета.

— Итак, что же вас привело...?

— Сергей Иванович Фургал. – ещё раз, представляется мужчина.

— Сергей.

— Мне нужна помощь. – сразу выдал Фургал. Алексей сел в одно из кресел и, жестом, предложил присесть Сергею.

— А по конкретнее? – Навальный внимательно наблюдал за Фугралом и от этого взгляда по спине, опять, бежали мурашки. – В конце концов у меня и так сейчас проблем выше крыши.

— В сентябре будут выборы в губернаторы Хабаровского края. Один раз я уже пытался баллотироваться, но проиграл Единороссу. – Алексей чуть нахмурился.

— Я не предлагаю своим последователям не проверенных людей. К тому же выборы губернатора... – взгляд юриста стал более задумчивым. Это не региональные выборы и называть конкретного человека, на место губернатора, будет как минимум опасно, как для них, так и для человека. – Какая партия?

— ЛДПР. – реакция была вполне ожидаема, Леша отрицательно помотал головой. ЛДПР это системная оппозиция, подчиняющаяся кремлю. – Понимаю. Однако это всяко лучше Единой России.

— Хочешь поддержки на «Умном голосовании»? Прости, но городские и региональные думы это одно, а пост губернатора края, совсем другое. Я не могу взять на себя и ребят такую ответственность. По крайней мере, напрямую, поддерживать тебя никто из нас не будет.

Сергей вздохнул, чувствуя разочарование. Ну ведь можно же хоть что-то сделать? Ему уже осточертело смотреть, как гниет его край. Алексей на мгновение завис, наблюдая за тем, как меняются эмоции на лице человека напротив. Что-то есть в этом выражении такое, что заставляет всерьёз задуматься над мотивацией Фургала.

А вдруг сработает...

— Ладно. – неожиданно для себя, заявляет Навальный, а затем добавляет. – Мои ребята проверят тебя, на вшивость, а потом я уж помогу тебе, чем смогу.

Сергей довольно резко вскидывает голову и смотрит прямо, улыбаясь только глазами. Ясно что мужчина не боится проверок, ему скрывать нечего. Алексей обмирает, на секунду, допуская мысль, что Фургал очарователен, и улыбается ему в ответ. Однако, любая работа должна быть оплачена.

— Сколько это будет стоить? – напрямую спрашивает Фургал, понимая ход мыслей Алексея. Тот улыбается ещё шире.

— Посмотрим. Поговорим об этом, когда я пойму какой ты человек. А сейчас, думаю тебе лучше вернуться в Хабаровский край и готовиться.

***

_Он выиграл._

Прошел во второй тур и выиграл-таки у Шпорта... Даже как-то не верится, что это возможно, в первом туре он вырвался вперед лишь на какие-то 0,19%, и его победа настоящее чудо. Алексей сдержал своё обещание. Пусть и не говоря об этом напрямую, но поддерживал Фургала, а дальше дело за малым. Распространение информации сарафанным радио и вот, он теперь сидит в кресле губернатора.

Однако, это также значит, что пришло время платить за оказанные услуги и Сергей без понятия, что именно попросит у него Алексей. От этого не по себе, даже страшно.

Спустя неделю, Фургал узнает, что Навальный приедет в Хабаровск, чтобы навестить свой штаб, и всё внутри скручивает, ведь едет он не только для проверки своих ребят. И вот как принять его, чтобы никто посторонний не узнал? Особенно учитывая его охрану и слежку за Алексеем, которая точно есть. Не сбегать же из дому посреди ночи! А главное, что попросит у него главный оппозиционер России?

От этих мыслей живот разболелся ещё сильнее, а тошнота подступила к горлу. Даже аппетит пропал. Нужно пока не думать об этом и просто принимать поздравления. А потом работать, работать, работать...

Бумаг так много, что Сергей буквально тонет в них. Кажется, что Шпорт вообще ничего не делал всё это время, и, к концу недели, даже голова побаливать начала, с непривычки, а разгрести то нужно. Алексей уже в городе, приехал раньше времени, а это заставляет лишний раз беспокоиться. У него не было времени думать об этом, поэтому сообщение, от Навального, оказалось неожиданностью. Место, время… Ну хоть кто-то об этом подумал.

***

Выбраться незаметно стало ещё сложнее, особенно учитывая, что на него обращали внимание вообще все. Однако, все-таки, получилось. Пришлось надеть капюшон, чтобы, хоть как-то, укрыться, от хлещущего в лицо, дождя и ветра, пока он направляется к штабу. Вот он заходит в помещение и идет по коридору, а внутри все сильнее нарастает паника. Что если кто-то это увидел?

Фургал останавливается, когда из кабинета выходит Алексей и идет навстречу, с легкой улыбкой. Он выглядел спокойно, довольно, даже счастливо, пусть в марте его и не допустили к выборам. Заметив Фургала, снимающего капюшон, Навальный радостно ему улыбнулся, махнув рукой, в приветственном жесте. Сергей кивнул и подошел к оппозиционеру, чувствуя все большее беспокойство и тошноту.

— Я рад, что Вы все-таки пришли, Сергей. Честно, думал вы кинете нас с ребятами. – улыбнулся Алексей.

— Я держу свои обещания. – сказал Фургал, скрестив руки на груди. Стало даже немного обидно. – Это было бы не честно по отношению к вашему труду.

— Да, и я приятно удивлен. Пойдемте. – Навальный повел Сергея за собой. Они вышли из здания и Алексей достал зонт, чтобы спрятаться от дождя.

Сергей если честно не совсем понимал, куда именно ведет его юрист, но возражать не стал, учитывая что он сейчас в долгу. Просто, разве нельзя было обсудить все в штабе? В конце концов так просто безопаснее для них обоих. Однако, видимо Навальный был другого мнения. Когда они подошли к отелю, Фургал чуть нахмурился, но все равно пошел за Алексеем, хотя у него были все шансы просто развернуться и уйти.

Они поднялись на третий этаж и зашли в номер Навального, что окончательно смутило нового губернатора. Оппозиционер, напротив, был спокоен. Снял верхнюю одежду, разулся, прошел в комнату и сел на кровать. Сергей поспешил за ним.

— Тааак…эээ… сколько я вам всем должен? – спросил смущенно мужчина, пригладив волосы. Алексей улыбнулся шире.

— Всем, нисколько. Но вот мне это обошлось довольно дорого. – издалека начал Леша и Сергей медленно кивнул. – Однако, я могу вам простить этот должок, если вы мне окажете одну услугу.

То с какой интонацией это было сказано, то с каким выражением лица это было сказано, то как было построено само предложение, говорило слишком о многом.

— Нет. На это я не пойду. – сказал Сергей. Как вообще Навальный может предлагать подобное? У него ведь жена, дети…

Оппозиционер сразу поднялся и довольно быстро подошел к Фургалу. Он поставил руку на стену, пресекая путь отступления мужчине, немного наклонился к уху Сергея и назвал сумму. Не такая крупная, но и довольно заметная.

— Думаю не стоит начинать вашу деятельность с воровства.

— Как ты вообще можешь говорить о подобном?! У тебя ведь семья! – Сергей увернулся от настойчивого оппонента и чуть отошел, правда ближе к кровати.

— У нас с Юлей свободные отношения. – пожал плечами Навальный, будто ничего необычного в этом не было. – Соглашайся. Это ведь только одна ночь. Ни больше, ни меньше, зато долг отдашь и тратиться не придется.

Сергей смотрел на Алексея, как на безумца, однако тот оставался полностью спокойным, вон, даже лыбится. Он наверняка может просто уйти, но оставаться в долгу не намерен. Сумма действительно заметная, особенно учитывая, что он только начал работать.

— Черт… и часто ты такие услуги оказываешь? – спросил Фургал, снимая куртку.

— Ты такой первый. – вот так честь.

— Зачем?

— Хочу новых ощущений. Не волнуйся, я подготовился. – от голоса Навального, прямо у него над ухом, по спине пробежали приятный мурашки. – Тебе идет этот костюм.

Ладони легли на бедра, что заставило немного вздрогнуть. Его до этого ни разу не касался мужчина, хотя пару раз Сергей и замечал за собой такое влечение. Сейчас же, его щупает главный оппозиционер России, очень симпатичный, к слову, однако это заставляет только замереть, ожидая своей участи. Алексей выправляет рубашку из штанов и лезет под неё руками, ощупывая живот. Ладони горячие, почти обжигающие, кожа на кончиках пальцев немного загрубела и приятно царапает. Леша чуть прикусывает ухо и Фургал вздрагивает, пытается уйти, но юрист держит его на месте. В этот момент, губернатор ясно понимает, что он абсолютно не контролирует ситуацию и что шанс развернуться и уйти растаял ещё в тот момент, когда они зашли в отель. Все остальное было предрешено заранее.

— Будет больно? – тихо, почти шепотом, спрашивает Сережа. Он никогда не бы с мужчиной, поэтому понятие не имеет, какого это. Ну, чисто из медицинского опыта понимает, как это происходит и что нужно сделать, чтобы уменьшить боль, но это все равно немного не то.

— Я постараюсь, чтобы ты тоже получил удовольствие. – в голосе Навального слышалась победная нотка, смешанная с заботой. Это не обязательно, лишь бы рассчитаться и разойтись мирно. В какой момент они перешли на «ты»?

Они идут к кровати и Алексей усаживает Фургала на неё, а затем целует, повалив назад. Кровать большая, явно на двоих. Навальный очень настойчивый. Целуется страстно, с запалом, глубоко. Откровенно по-хозяйски, прикусывая нижнюю губу. Сергей обхватывает его за шею и отвечает, но явно более сдержано. Ловкие пальцы быстро расстегивали пуговицы на белоснежной рубашке. Огромный контраст, когда тебя касаются не нежные маленькие руки бывшей жены, а широкие и грубоватые ладони другого мужчины. Фургал чуть вздрагивает, когда Навальный целует его в ключицу.

Это так странно, а самое непонятное, это то что реакция такая острая, что он аж вздрагивает от прикосновений.

— Можно я сниму пиджак? В нем не удобно… – тихо спрашивает Сергей. Леша смотрит на него немного разочарованно, и от этого становиться страшно, но кивает. Он помогает избавиться от ненужной вещи, а затем ещё и от рубашки, и его уже толкают в спину, заставляя лечь на живот.

Вот так быстро? Он ещё не готов! Паника накрывает моментально, но Алексей, нависший над ним, не позволяет встать. Фургал чувствует, как юрист трется о его задницу и зажмуривается, напрягаясь всем телом. Он не думал, что его первый секс с мужчиной будет таким… ну, то есть он вообще не представлял секса с мужчинами, но даже если и да, то только не так! Добровольно-принудительно, в каком то непонятном отеле, да ещё и с Алексеем Навальным. Если хоть кто-нибудь узнает, они оба политические, а возможно и не только, трупы. Кажется, Леша заметил его явный испуг, поэтому остановился, начиная просто поглаживать Сергея по светлой спинке, проводит ладонями между лопаток и губернатор издает какой-то неопределённый звук, поэтому юрист проводит там ещё раз, вновь вызывая подобную реакцию.

Оппозиционер нагибается и целует туда, заставляя Фургала задрожать, от остроты ощущений. Это приятно и успокаивающе. Мужчина чуть сжимает кулаки и закусывает губу, чтобы сдержать очередной недо-стон. Он любит, когда касаются его спины, поэтому Лариса часто царапала его, добавляя острых ощущений в их секс. Ладони Навального сжимают его поясницу, чуть поглаживая кожу большими пальцами и вызывая ещё больше мурашек. Поцелуй в плечо, а затем не сильный укус и вскрик. Губернатор прикусил губу. Их не должны слышать.

— Расслабься. Соседние номера заняла моя команда. А они не будут задавать лишних вопросов.

"Вот засранец!" – думает Фургал и вновь вскрикивает, от ещё одного укуса.

Поцелуи в шею, пока руки начинают расстегивать его ремень. Все это похоже на сюр, ведь все эти поцелуи, поглаживания и укусы доставляют какое-то странное удовольствие, собирающееся в нижней части тела. С него спускают штаны и становиться стыдно. Таким его видела только бывшая жена, до этого. Алексей едва касается кончиками пальцев плеча, явно прося перевернуться и Фургал отрицательно качает головой. Он не хочет собственноручно открываться перед этим человеком, не хочет смотреть на его лицо, в эти голубые глаза, с горящим в них огнем. Сергей всегда считал секс чем-то сокровенным, чем-то что можно разделить только с, по-настоящему, дорогим человеком. Сейчас же его моральные устои рушатся, пока с него стягивают трусы. Мужчина утыкается носом в одеяло, стараясь скрыть своё смущение.

Навальный чуть сжимает ягодицы, затем отпускает. По звукам, он ненадолго отходит, слышится молния рюкзака. Видимо там лежало все приготовленное для секса. Смазка, презерватив, перчатки… Сергей сжимает зубы, до боли в скулах. Нужно расслабиться, чтобы все прошло как можно легче. Алексей надевает перчатки, подходит ближе, раскладывает все на простыне. Затем Фургала хватают за руку и тянут вверх. Мужчина послушно поднимается и смотрит на ноги Леши. Он до сих пор одет, пока сам губернатор стоит перед ним в одних носках и галстуке.

Ладонь в перчатке касается члена Фургала и тот втягивает воздух через зубы, проклиная себя, за то что так быстро возбудился. Навальный опять его целует, но, на этот раз, медленно, смакуя каждое мгновение. Вторая рука гладит грудь, покрытую темными волосками, спускающихся к паху. Когда Леша гладит головку, Сергей стонет прямо в поцелуй и тут же стыдится своей реакции.

— Так мило. – лишь улыбается Алексей и Фургал сразу заливается краской. Он утыкается носом в шею оппозиционера и кусает, получая вскрик. Маленькая месть.

В ответ на такую дерзость, Навальный убирает руку и толкает Сергея, обратно на кровать. Слышится звон ремня и, на мгновение, мужчина подумал, что сейчас ему прилетит, поэтому выставляет руки в защитном жесте, сжимаясь.

— Ты чего? – спросил Алексей. Он осторожно раздвинул руки Фургала, заглядывая ему в лицо. – Эй, все хорошо. Я не собираюсь тебя бить...

Юрист поцеловал губернатора в лоб и мягко улыбнулся. Фургал выдохнул и начал расслабляться. Алексей отпустил и, наконец, снял с себя одежду. Теперь они на равных. Оппозиционер подошел и погладил Сергея по волосам, чуть приближая его голову к своему, вставшему, органу. Мужчина облизнул губы, понимая, что от него хотят и, открыв рот, взял головку члена. Леша погладил его по волосам, как бы говоря, что все правильно. Он не заставлял брать глубже, прекрасно зная, что у Фургала нет в подобном опыта. Навальный отметил, что с удовольствием сам научил бы Сергея всему. Мужчина закусил губу, а затем отстранил губернатора от себя, тот вытер рот.

— Неужели настолько плохо? – не громко спросил Серёжа, посмотрев на Алексея снизу вверх.

— Нет, ты молодец. Просто, думаю, пора приступать к основному. – Сергей сглотнул. Он уже собирался перевернуться на живот, но Навальный его остановил. – Я хочу видеть твоё лицо.

Стоит ли говорить, что сам Фургал не особо хотел видеть лицо Навального? В любом случае, мужчина промолчал и просто сел чуть подальше от края. Алексей погладил губернатора по ноге и Сергей её отодвинул, открываясь перед юристом. Это смущает его сильнее всего, открываться перед чужим человеком, которого интересует только секс и ничего более.

Алексей смотрит, в это время, на лицо Фургала, на то как медленно сдвигаются брови к переносице, а в уголках глаз начинают появляться морщины, смотрит, как в серых глазах появляется легкая паника, даже зная, что это не принесет сильного ущерба организму, если все сделать тщательно. В первый же момент, как Навальный увидел Сергея, в его голове что-то щелкнуло. Этому человеку просто хочется верить, хочется видеть в своем окружении, хочется слушать его, хочется быть с ним. Такой эффект на него, до того момента, оказывала только Юлия. Если получится, то Алексей хотел бы сохранить отношения с Фургалом. Сейчас, смотря на него, внутри все горит адским пламенем.

Леша открывает масло, льет его на ладонь, размазывая по перчатке, подходит и гладит анус, все ещё внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Сергея. Тот сжимает в руке покрывало и довольно громко выдыхает. Он был у проктолога и знает, что первое время будет не особо приятно. Поднимает глаза на оппозиционера и замирает, когда сталкивается с ним взглядом. Именно в этот момент Алексей вводит первый палец, а Фургал вздрагивает от неожиданности и смотрит на Навального в неверии, что то все же сделал это. Вторая рука скользит по спине губернатора, поглаживая между лопаток, а сам политик наклоняется и целует в шею, вызывая громкий выдох. Сергей тянется к Алексею рукой, хватаясь за его плечо и чуть сжимая. Юрист вводит второй палец, только когда первый вполне спокойно начинает двигаться внутри, и Фургала пробивает мелкая дрожь, он напрягается, хотя прекрасно знает, что нужно наоборот расслабиться, но мысль, что это лишь подготовка, пугает. Мужчина, все ещё, смотрит в глаза Навального, а затем тянется к нему, целуя. Юрист отвечает, мягко напирая и заставляя лечь на спину.

Навальный явно не торопится, растягивает медленно, позволяя привыкнуть к инородным телам внутри, за что Сергей готов его боготворить, потому что боли он точно не хочет. Мужчина тихо простонал и выгнулся, когда Алексей провел пальцами по простате. Странное ощущение… странное, но приятное.

Все развивалось как то слишком быстро, а Фургал был словно в трансе. Навальный ввел его в это непонятное состояние своими поцелуями, укусами, поглаживаниями. Сергей раньше не ощущал подобного, хотя мог сравнить это с опьянением. Когда Леша резко отпустил его, губернатор даже как-то испугался, что его сейчас бросят в таком состоянии, но уже через минуту в него упирался горячий член. Сергей поднял глаза на оппозиционера и встретился взглядом, когда Алексей довольно резко толкнулся внутрь, входя наполовину. Фургал болезненно вскрикнул, вздрагивая всем телом. От неожиданности он даже поцарапал короткими ногтями спину Леши. После нежной и размеренной растяжки, такой резкий вход, довольно не маленького члена, был очень даже болезненным.

— Прости… прости, поторопился. – выдохнул, ему в ухо, Навальный. Даже после растяжки было довольно узко, что явно не упрощало его задачу. Терпение на исходе, но напирать на Сергея нельзя, иначе можно повредить слизистую внутри.

Алексей целует его глаза, как бы прося прощения и предотвращая появление слез. Ладонь скользит вниз, по животу и обхватывает орган губернатора, вызывая у того приступ приятной дрожи. Он сейчас находится на очень тонкой грани боли и удовольствия. В это время Навальный медленно проталкивается внутрь, пока не входит целиком. Слезы таки наворачиваются на глаза Фургала. Мужчина начинает глубоко дышать и царапать спину Алексея, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься.

— Больно, Леша… – выдыхает Сережа, смаргивая слезы. У юриста все внутри перекручивает от этого и он сразу вытирает их, целуя мужчину. Прося прощения через поцелуй, настолько нежный, насколько это вообще возможно.

Навальный не двигается вообще, просто терпеливо ждет. Уж терпения то у него точно много, силы воли тоже. Доставлять Сереже ещё больше боли он не намерен, поэтому смиренно ожидает, когда пройдет мелкая дрожь и мужчина даст позволение.

Движения плавные, медленные, первые делаются для того, чтобы Фургал привык, а так же, чтобы найти самый подходящий угол. У Сергея это оказывается закинутая на плечо нога. Это так смущает, когда политик целует его в щиколотку, когда он слышит гортанные стоны Алексея, когда чувствует его руку на своем члене, когда чувствует ускоряющиеся постепенно толчки. Как такое вообще возможно? Почему он получает удовольствие от того, что его трахает мужчина? От того, что его трахает _Алексей, мать его, Навальный_? Почему возникает ощущение, что будь это кто-то другой, ему бы, ни за что, это не понравилось?

К концу толчки становятся совсем хаотичными, сильными, будто Леша хочет впечатать Фургала в постель, пусть это и не далеко от правды. Сергей стонет уже совсем бесстыдно, а подмахивать движениям оппозиционера становится все сложнее, ввиду хаотичности. Накрывает быстро и сильно. Губернатор готов поклясться, что последний раз так кончал в их с Ларисой первую брачную ночь. Навального накрыло следом, с громким стоном, прямо над ухом Фургала. Если бы не презерватив, то все семя оказалось бы внутри Хабаровчанина. Хотя тот и так чувствовал, какое оно горячее.

***

Утро началось с горячего поцелуя и чашки крепкого кофе. Как же хорошо, что сегодня выходной, иначе Фургал не смог бы объяснить свое отсутствие на посту. Поясница неприятно ныла, а Навальный, что сейчас, с кружкой чая, лежал рядом, на кровати, и что-то оживленно рассказывал. Будто они уже давно друг друга знают, словно это не просто одна ночь, словно их впереди ждет вся жизнь бок о бок.

Сергей должен отказаться от этой глупой мысли. У Алексея семья, двое детей и жена, у него работа в другом конце страны. Однако, когда юрист дает ему свой номер, губернатор просто вбивает его в базу телефона. Когда пишет в твиттере, который Сергей скачал только потому что «Нужно быть на связи!», Фургал, каждый раз, ловит себя на мысли, что ждал это сообщение. Когда читает эти ироничные замечания и предостережения, по его работе, внутри все отзывается теплом. Когда прилетает тайно в Москву, чтобы увидеться, ведь скучает. Сергей просто не может отказаться от этой связи, ведь кажется по уши влюбился. И это взаимно.

Пусть опасно и тайно, пусть противозаконно и аморально, но они не могут отказать себе в этих мгновениях _счастья друг с другом_.

**Четверг.09.07.2020. Сергей Иванович Фургал был арестован по подозрению в организации убийств 2004-2005 года.**

Алексей в отчаянии. Он знает Сережу достаточно хорошо, чтобы быть уверенным, что тот этого не совершал. Но _он ничем не может помочь любимому._

**Четверг.20.08.2020. Алексей Анатольевич Навальный был отравлен в Томске и находится в Омской клинике, он в коме на аппарате ИВЛ.**

Сергей в отчаянии. Леша на грани жизни и смерти прямо сейчас, потому что может стать причиной новых митингов в России. Однако, _он ничем не может помочь любимому_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Details, if someone does not regret the money, for the development of the author:  
> Sberbank card: 5469 5500 6434 8243


End file.
